The present disclosure relates to lubrication systems for engines. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to oil level sensors for oil tanks in engines.
Most complex engines require lubricant, such as oil, to reduce friction to prevent overheating and damage to components. The oil is housed in one or multiple oil tanks with hoses running from the oil tank to components in need of lubrication and back to the oil tank. As engines become more complex, oil tanks become larger. Additionally, the increased complexity of engines results in an increased size. To minimize the increasing size of the engine, oil tanks are being fit into areas of the engine that are less accessible than oil tanks in previous engines.
To determine whether there is sufficient oil in the oil tank, an oil level sensor is used. Usually, the sensor is inserted from the top of the oil tank and accessible from the top by maintenance personnel, such as a dipstick utilized with an automotive engine. However, a top-loaded oil level sensor requires an air gap between the oil and the top of the oil tank, requiring the oil tank to be even larger. Sometimes it is more convenient for the oil level sensor to be inserted from the bottom of the oil tank and accessible from the bottom by maintenance personnel. While the oil level sensor can be inserted from the bottom of the oil tank, the removal of the sensor requires that the oil tank be drained before opening a port on the bottom to remove the oil level sensor.